


Got You In My System Now I'm Addicted

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kink Meme, Porn with Feelings, Smut, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: For the January 2020 Round of The 100 Kink MemePrompt: Murphy is a bartender & catches a guy slipping drugs into a drink but Raven downs it before he can stop her. She's a stranger but he wants to make sure she gets home safely. He uses her license for her address but she's all over him in the cab even though he's trying to resist.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Got You In My System Now I'm Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> TW/Content Warning! Hey this story does NOT have non-con sex in it, but date-rape drugs are mentioned and it IS the premise for the fic. Please be aware of your own squicks and read or don't read accordingly, but also remember I love Raven & Murphy and don't really have it in me to make them truly hurt each other anyway. 
> 
> Also - this is a prompt I put on the KM in a moment of 'oh, this would be a cool idea'. And I hoped someone else would write it for me. And then approximately ten minutes after posting the prompt, this story started coming together because I have no self-control. But I didn't get far enough on it to post it so here it is now.
> 
> If you're keeping track, this is my fourth KM fill for this round. More to come!

* * *

It’s not like he’s surprised when he spots what’s happening at the far corner of the bar. John Murphy’s been a bartender long enough to know that some men are worse than scum, but it never fails to make him angry. Even though he acts fast, dropping the drink he was mixing to dart around the corner of the bar and push his way through the crowd of swaying bodies to reach them, he’s too late to completely stop it, but in time to prevent the worst of it, at least. 

She’s already downed the shot, no worse for wear yet, and as he approaches it’s easy to see she’s pretty. No, that’s too dull for her. She’s beautiful. Long, dark hair and wide brown eyes that stare intelligently at him when he takes the shot glass out of her hand and places it on the bar, the feel of his fingers brushing against hers setting his pulse to hammering. 

“You know this guy?” He gestures to the man sitting on the bar stool next to her, and as he speaks, two security guards come up discreetly on either side of the man, giving him no escape. It’s their job to be paying attention and Murphy expects no less. 

“I just met him tonight,” the woman says, confusion and concern evident in her answer. 

“Well I’m sorry to tell you this, but I was behind the bar mixing an order and I saw him put something into your drink. I think you’ve been drugged.”

“You fucking bastard,” she mutters, eyes flashing with rage as she takes a step closer to the man, and Murphy has no doubt she’ll punch him a good one if she gets the chance so he puts a gentle hand on her arm to stop her. 

The man in question doesn’t bother responding, only glares at them both with a nasty little grin, so Murphy answers for him, casually putting his body between the two in order to prevent this feisty woman from attacking since she’s showing no signs of backing down. 

“The security guards will take him to our back room and call the police. We’ve got surveillance tapes all around and I’m sure they probably caught it. Even if you decide not to press charges, we can use it to keep him out of our bar. If you do want to press charges, you can stick around here and wait for the police, but I gotta tell you that if he gave you something strong, you’re probably gonna start to feel out of it pretty soon.”

“I want to press charges, definitely. I was right here when he ordered our drinks, and I never let it out of my sight. There was nothing about him that got my instincts up either. I don’t understand how I missed it!”

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Murphy tells her as the man is taken away. “It happens more than it should, and a lot of guys practice so they get real fast and aren’t caught. It’s part of my job to keep an eye out for it, but I was mostly just lucky to have caught it this time. What’s your name? If you want we can leave your contact info here for the police and you could head out. Did someone come with you tonight, can they make sure you get home alright?”

“I’m Raven Reyes, and unfortunately, no. My friend was supposed to meet me here but she got hung up at work at the last minute. I figured I’d have a drink or two since I was already here but then I was going to call an uber back to my apartment.”

“You can call me Murphy. I’m one of the bar owners but I fill in as bartender when I’m needed. If you live close by, you might be able to get home before the drug kicks in.”

“I doubt it,” she shakes her head. “This bar is closer to my work than my apartment. I’m easily thirty minutes away, and with traffic, maybe more.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna hit you quicker than that, I bet.” Murphy considers his options, but there’s not a lot he can suggest since they’re short-staffed. “I’d offer a female bartender to escort you, but the only one on the schedule tonight called out sick.”

“Can you do it?” she blurts, her eyes pleading. “I don’t have anyone nearby I can call other than my friend who’s stuck at work. And I don’t think you’d have bothered trying to help me if you didn’t mean well to begin with. I’d feel a lot better knowing someone was going to be in the car with me to help me get back home, and I could pay for you to catch a ride back here after.”

He hesitates, not because he doesn’t want to help her, but because they really are short and the place is busy. He’s not in the habit of leaving his employees to pick up the slack while he ducks out, so he’s calculating alternatives when she quickly reaches into a pocket on her skirt and pulls out some cash and her license, folding it into his palm with a little squeeze. 

“Please?” 

The way she says it sends a few inappropriate thoughts through his mind but he already knew he’d find a way to help her even before she looked at him like that and asked so desperately. He curls his fingers over hers, pressing the money back into her hand as he tries to ignore the feeling of static electricity everywhere their skin touches. 

“Come on. Let’s go into my office and we’ll jot down your contact info, then I’ll let my people know I need to step out for a while. You need some water and then I’ll make sure you get home without any problems.”

She gives him a relieved smile and he can see the tension loosen from her shoulders. “Thanks, Murphy. I really, really appreciate it.”

“It’s bad enough this happened to you here, at my bar. I’m sorry for that, so I can’t let anything else go wrong tonight, can I?”

And he’d say the same, and feel the same about anybody this had happened to, he knows. And yet...something about the way his stomach twists at the idea of someone taking advantage of _this_ particular woman tells him that there’s more to it than that. 

* * *

Raven starts getting handsy while they’re outside on the sidewalk. Her eyes had gone glassy in his office and he thought some fresh air would do her good while they waited for the car to pick them up, but it doesn’t seem to be helping in any tangible way. She’s unsteady on her feet, grabbing at him and laughing as she stumbles, her cold fingers somehow everywhere at once. 

“Hey, careful. I don’t want you to fall.”

She pulls him closer, smiling up at him without a care in the world. “You’re so nice. You should come home with me.” Raven laughs wildly after she makes this announcement, and for a moment he wishes he was taking her home because they’d met tonight and both of them had felt the connection, and not because some asshole slipped a date rape drug into her drink. 

“Yeah, I’m real nice. Look, here’s our driver - let’s get you out of here.”

Murphy helps Raven into the car, reciting the address from her license to the guy behind the wheel. She’s still giggly and looking for contact, sliding along the seat towards him as he tries in vain to buckle her in.  
  


“Raven, you gotta sit still, come on.”

“Nooooo,” she groans, her words starting to slur. “Wanna cuddle.”

He’s not proud of how quickly he gives in to her, lifting his arm around her shoulder so she can tuck herself into his side. He tells himself it’s just to keep her calm and happy in her euphoric state, but the pang from his guilty conscience reminds him he’s also thoroughly enjoying the way she feels nestled against him. 

They sit quietly, snuggled together as the buildings pass by outside the windows, and it feels nice - no, fantastic honestly - and Murphy thinks it’s been far too long since he’s just wanted to be silent with someone like this. It lulls him into believing he’s gotten a reprieve, that the drug is making her sleepy rather than sexual. No sooner does he have the thought then she’s tilting her chin up, her mouth smudging a trail of her lipstick along his throat, inching higher and higher as she kisses and sucks along his skin. In contrast to her hot breath wafting gently over his ear, her chilled fingers reach under the edge of his shirt, dipping beneath to skim along the warm skin of his stomach. Both touches work him up, making him squirm and twist out of her grasp, only she follows right after him, her body chasing his in the narrow backseat. 

“Hey, hey. You don’t want to be doing that.” He grabs her wrist, gentle but firm, and her fingers pause near his belly button. 

“Mmm-hmm, I do,” Raven mumbles, the purr of it making him clench his teeth since she doesn’t move her lips away, the hairs rising on the back of his neck with the vibration of her voice so close to his ear. 

In his distraction she wiggles out of his grip, her palm rubbing up his chest as she works her leg over his thigh, settling herself in his lap. The scent of her perfume is intoxicating in the warm, close quarters of the car, her hair tickling his cheek as she nuzzles her nose against the rough scrape of the stubble along his jaw. Her lips capture his without warning, and this is not like any first kiss he’s ever gotten. Raven kisses him like she means it, deep and wet with needy little sighs and he doesn’t intend to but his hand comes up to cradle the back of her head because it’s so _good_ , and just like that she surges forward, her weight knocking him off-balance until he’s leaning back into the corner of the backseat, pinned in place with her on top of him. She’s straddling his lap, grinding herself down onto the hardness between his legs, and it takes him an embarrassingly long time before he remembers there’s a driver sitting not more than four feet away from them, bringing him partly to his senses. 

“Raven, fuck, Raven you gotta stop that.” He jerks his head back, bringing his hands to her hips to still her movements and stop himself from thrusting up against her, trembling with awareness that beneath her skirt she’s probably only got on a thin pair of panties and it would be so, so easy to touch her. 

Perched above him the way she is, she looks down at him, all breathless and flushed, her eyes hazy with desire. She leans in, her breasts pressing against his chest, and it’s like a lightning strike when she bites the sensitive skin of his earlobe, underscoring her husky, whispered words. 

“I don’t want to.”

He groans then, because he wants her and this is out of control and he knows better, he does, but it’s like she has four hands suddenly, her touch is everywhere and her mouth, oh her mouth is sinful and he’s only human. Murphy relents, succumbing to the heady, heavy feeling she stirs in him and for a few blissful moments it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, his hand at her lower back urging her closer so he can feel the heat of her through his jeans, his fingers cupping her face so gently because already she’s important, maybe the most precious thing he’s ever held. She melts into him and they fit like they were made to but at the feel of her fingers dipping into his pants to glide along his dick, Murphy feels shame flood him along with the incredible pleasure of it. 

That she isn’t capable of choosing, that she doesn’t want _this_ the same way he does is an icy gut punch that painfully sobers him out of the stupor of eagerness he’d so easily fallen into where she’s concerned. 

Pulling back more firmly this time, he shakes his head, trying to will his body under control. Raven looks at him, her head cocked to the side, confused, and he’s probably an asshole for doing it but he kisses her one last time, softly and with an unspoken apology in his throat. 

Murphy settles her back onto the seat next to him, wincing as her thigh brushes over his still-hard cock. His voice is scratchy with unmet need. “Let’s just...sit, okay?”

Raven doesn’t say anything, but she nudges his arm until he lifts it back up around her shoulders, and Murphy tries his best to avoid the prying eyes of the driver in the rearview mirror. 

* * *

By the time they get to Raven’s apartment, he’s got his lust enough in check that he can think with his brain again, but he still glares angrily when the guy who drops them off makes a sly remark about Murphy obviously having his hands full, a shade of envy in his tone. It’s true in more ways than one though, when Raven has trouble navigating the stairs to her third floor unit, and he has to grit his teeth at the feel of her body wedged tight against him as he keeps an arm firmly around her waist so she doesn’t trip. 

He finds her apartment easily, but he has to reach his hand into the zippered back pocket that he eventually discovers near the waist of her short skirt to find her key, and in the time it takes him to locate it, Raven goes from the intoxicated, drunk-like giddiness of the car where she wanted nothing more than to get into his pants to a quiet, solemn shadow of the bold woman he met at the bar. 

They get through the door and he gets an impression of a comfortable and tidy living room, a few moving boxes stacked in the corner, but then she slumps against him, her body wracked with shivers. He gets an arm under her knees before she hits the floor, carrying her into the bedroom that’s visible off to his right through the open door. Her room is less feminine than he expects, a bunch of tools and gears scattered across her dresser that make him curious, but her bed is covered in a lilac comforter that feels soft when he lowers her down on it. 

Raven immediately yanks at her skirt, mumbling about being hot, and he watches, frozen, as she wiggles it down her bare thighs and off, quickly followed by frantic yanking at her shirt. 

“Okay, okay, you’re feeling hot. Let me help you so you don’t hurt yourself.” 

He sits next to her on the edge of the bed, attempting to block out thoughts of the black panties he couldn’t help but notice, instead asking himself if he’s really doing the right thing by helping her get her shirt off. He won’t take it any further, but her movements are agitated, almost distraught as she struggles with the shirt, and he feels disgust knowing that the drug in her system takes it this far, that it isn’t enough to simply render her weak and powerless but that it’s taken her from turned on and horny to almost an accomplice in getting her own clothes off. He wishes the coward who did this to her wasn’t getting turned over to the police, the urge to take his own measure of justice out on the bastard incredibly strong. 

She lies back against the pillows when he successfully gets the shirt over her head, curling herself into the fetal position, a sheen of sweat visible along most of her exposed skin. And fuck, there’s a lot of exposed skin. 

Murphy stands abruptly, unsure if she can understand him or not now that it seems like the drug has taken a different kind of control, but he’s got to get some distance. “I’m going to get you something to drink. I’ll be back.”

He lets himself carefully squeeze the bend of her knee before he leaves the room, but he couldn’t say if it was more to reassure Raven or himself. 

* * *

His concerned eyes roam over the half-naked, shaking woman on the rumpled bed as he sits the glass of ice water on her nightstand, and he knows there’s no way he can leave Raven alone if there’s any chance the drug in her system is going to make her sick. Pulling up the tangled sheet from around her feet, he tugs it half-way up her body, partly for himself, because there’s no way he can sit in here with her only in a skimpy bra and panties. He can’t stand the thought of someone _wanting_ this result, wanting her this defenseless, and he thinks if she was herself she’d prefer the cover too. Her hair is messy, little tendrils sticking to her flushed cheeks, so he smooths them back from her sweaty face as her unfocused gaze looks blankly back at him. There’s no sign of the vibrant, charismatic woman from the bar in them, and even the lust-filled gaze from the car is missing now. Instead there’s only emptiness, leaving him cold with a burning fury in his chest. 

After he gets her covered, he goes into the adjoining bathroom and finds an empty trash can, grabbing it to place near Raven’s head. He paces across her bedroom, worried and uncertain at the distressed noises she makes, pulling his phone out of his pocket in a moment of inspiration. Times like these he’s glad he’s got a friend with some medical knowledge. It’s late but he’s past the point of caring who he wakes up anyway, so he dials the number and hopes she picks up. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Clarke. You got a minute?”

“Hi, Murphy. Yeah, I’m at the hospital but I’m finally winding down after an extended shift. What’s up?”

“At the bar tonight, some asshole pulled a date rape attempt and put something in a woman’s drink before anyone could stop it. I saw it happen and we got the guy but the girl drank the shot. Kind of a long story but she said she didn’t have anybody to call and asked me to help her get home before the effects kicked in.”

“Oh, no,” Clarke gasps. “I’m so glad you caught that! Is she okay?”

“Well, that’s the thing - I’m not sure. I don’t know what he gave her, but I got her back to the apartment after ah, let’s just say after a very hands-on car ride. I thought maybe the drug was designed just to make her want sex but she’s pretty out of it now. She was mumbling about being hot but to me she feels like she has a fever, and I don’t want to leave her alone if there’s a chance she could end up choking on her own vomit or something. Was hoping you might give me some feedback to help her or if you think I should bring Raven in to the hospital?”

“Wait. Did you say ‘Raven’?” Clarke asks, a note of panic in her voice. 

“Yeah, Raven Reyes. Do you know her?”

“I do, oh my god! We met a few months ago at the coffee shop near the hospital and started talking. She works nearby and I was actually supposed to meet her at the bar tonight, shit! I wanted to introduce her to whoever was hanging out. But a big pile-up on the freeway happened and I couldn’t leave at the end of my shift with all the extra patients so I texted her that I couldn’t make it. Fuck, I feel terrible! Is she okay?”

“She was pissed off when it happened. Mad that she didn’t see the guy do it even though he was sitting right next to her. Pretty sure she might’ve beat the hell out of him if she’d gotten the chance.” Murphy looks over and adjusts the sheet a little higher on her chest when Raven stretches restlessly, certain Clarke can hear the admiration in his voice. “Anyway, I had her drink some water at the bar before whatever this shit is kicked in, but she’s not really capable of answering any questions right now. I’ve got her on her side in her bed in case she pukes.”

“Okay. I know she moved here recently for a job. She has a foster father who raised her but he’s in another state and I don’t really think she knows anyone else in the city, which is why I thought it’d be good for her to meet everybody. I’ve been to her apartment. Give me about an hour to get my paperwork done and out of these clothes and I’ll head over and stay with her for the rest of the night. Probably she needs time and fluids to get the drug out of her system but it’s definitely not a good idea to leave her alone in case she is having a bad reaction. I can’t believe this!”

“She told me she was supposed to meet a friend but by the time she got the message, she was already at the bar so she decided to stay for a drink. Raven didn’t seem upset about that, Clarke, so don’t blame yourself for not being there. If anything, she has every right to be upset that something like this would happen under my roof. Maybe you can put in a good word for me in the morning,” he suggests, half-joking, but the idea that Raven might view him as a painful reminder of a very bad night for her stings. He couldn’t blame her for not wanting to come to the bar or even see him again, but maybe… maybe if she and Clarke are friends he can manage to ask about her now and then. 

“Raven’s great,” Clarke says firmly. “If anything, I have a feeling she’s going to be really grateful you were looking out for her, because just imagining what could have happened to her if she’d gotten a ride on her own or if someone else had found her in that state...No, I can’t stand to think about it. I’m really glad you were there for her, Murphy. To tell you the truth, I was kind of hoping you two might hit it off tonight, but things didn’t really go as planned.”

He immediately thinks of the way Raven had pushed him into the corner of the backseat on the ride to her apartment, her body molded to his as she rolled her hips and kissed him like some kind of wet dream come to life. Their bodies had hit it off, that was for sure, but that wasn’t something he’d be discussing with anyone but Raven. 

“No,” he says instead. “Things definitely didn’t go as planned. But you weren’t wrong that I’d be interested. Let’s hope you know her taste as well as you do mine.”

He can tell Clarke is smiling when she gives him her next instructions. “Just keep her comfortable, okay, and I’ll be there in about an hour.”

“Thanks, Clarke.” 

Murphy ends the phone call, turning to once again stare at Raven. She’s calmer now, seemingly sleeping peacefully for the moment. There’s a part of him that wants to slide under the covers with her, to pull her close and tell himself that he’s doing it because it’ll comfort her too but he knows that’s not okay and maybe he’s some kind of deviant just for thinking it. No point in not admitting it to himself though, especially when tonight tested him in ways he was never prepared for. Maybe he didn’t pass every checkpoint with flying colors in the face of Raven’s... _tenacity_ , but never once did he ever want to hurt her, to take her agency away as if her choices didn’t matter, didn’t count. 

That man in the bar, the one who started all this, _he_ wanted to harm her, intended to do it, too. His stomach cramps at the thought, on just what could have happened if his head had been turned in a different direction while he poured that drink order, or if he’d blinked and missed the sleight of hand that fucker had pulled. Would he have noticed if the bastard had tried to drag a dizzy Raven away from the bar, or would it have just looked like any number of intoxicated women out on a night of fun with their partners? He doesn’t know the answer, and it chills him to think what the consequences could have been for this woman who by rights should feel like a stranger - but shit that’s not what she feels like at all to him now, and he’s hoping like hell that she might return even the smallest crumb of interest when she’s back to herself. 

If nothing else, he’s got to talk to her about what happened between them in the car. Maybe she’ll remember and maybe she won’t, but she deserves an apology from him even if it’s the last thing he gets to say to her. She asked him to look out for her but he’d let the irresistible taste of her kisses convince him of something that wasn’t real, and that was completely on him. He genuinely feels the urge to apologize for that, but at the same time…Even though it’s wrong and cringe-worthy under the circumstances, he knows he won’t be forgetting the feel of Raven in his arms any time soon.

Worse, he doesn’t want to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
